The present invention relates to a kinetic hydro energy conversion system and in particular to an underwater turbine-generator for use therewith.
It has long been desirable to utilize free flowing water in rivers or estuaries for the generation of electricity. Several prior art patents have been issued wherein such systems have been disclosed, however these prior art patents have not resulted in any commercially effective kinetic hydro energy conversion system.